Goes A Long Way
by Rosalie Duquesne
Summary: Fluffy continuation of the epilogue from Little Bit Of Love. The wedding the whole family had been waiting for, plus an unexpected visitor. Attempted cure for a ridiculous bout of writer's block. Please read and review :


_**Title: **(__A Little Bit Of Love) Goes A Long Way_

_**Author: **__Rosalie Duquesne_

_**Rating: **T_

_**Summary: **__The wedding the whole family had been waiting for, plus an unexpected visitor._

_**A/N: **__Heyy guyzzzz :) So I read over my previous story, Little Bit Of Love, and this idea popped into my head :P If you haven't read that you wouldn't understand one thing in this story, so I suggest you read it. This is just a fluffy update about the lives of Lizzie, Derek and Josie and their lives after they went to university. And of course some hiphugger fluff. I tried to get in as many aspects of their life as possible without making the story too congested. Please don't penalize me too much about the timeline, this is to cure the ridiculous writer's block that has plagued my life and I wrote what came to mind. The next chapters for my other stories (Hiphugger, CalZona and Tiva) will all be up within the week and other updates will be soon to follow. Anyway, this seemed coherent when I read it over so hope you like it ! Please review ! :D _

_**XXX**_

"But mom it's not _the _dress," Lizzie Delko complained.

Calleigh smiled, Lizzie hadn't changed one bit, she still acted like the spoiled little princess her father had made her into. Shaking her head, the older woman replied, "Well then we won't stop 'til we find the right one, will we?"

Lizzie smiled and hugged her mother, "Love you, mom."

"You better. Now go and take that off, we can go to another store tomorrow."

Lizzie grinned and returned to the changing room. As she closed the curtain Calleigh pulled out her cell phone and called a number she knew by heart.

"_Hello?"_

"You owe me twenty bucks."

She heard her husband groan over the phone, _"Dammit. I really thought she was going to find it today."_

Calleigh chuckled, "You're the one that spoiled her too much."

Eric scoffed, _"I didn't change for Jo and she turned out pretty great."_

Calleigh grinned, "She's too much like her momma to allow her dad to spoil her like that."

She could feel Eric's glare through the phone, _"You guys on your way home yet?"_

"After she takes off this dress, yeah. So I'll be expecting my money in the next fifteen minutes."

Eric sighed, "Bye, Cal."

"See you in a bit," Calleigh continued to grin as she snapped her phone shut and returned it to her bag.

Lizzie exited the changing room, back in her normal clothes. The years had done Lizzie well, her form resembling that of her mothers when she was that age. Although a little taller than the blonde, Lizzie had the similar tiny waist and perky breasts, however she had that taut behind that revealed itself no matter what she wore. Every time Calleigh saw her she wondered where in the world that rear came from, Eric always retorted with a grin saying that it was the "fabulous Delko genes". Her curly, light brown hair was now shoulder length in a messy style that complemented her high cheekbones and light green eyes. She had blossomed into quite the beautiful young woman, one that her parents couldn't help but be proud of.

At the ripe age of twenty-one, Lizzie had surpassed many of those her age and graduated from law school, a prominent law firm hiring her right out of university. Calleigh, Eric and Josie were extremely proud of her. However, the one person she wanted to talk to, the one person she expected to be overjoyed at her success, was not there.

Her other half, her best friend, her soul mate, had abandoned her at the opportunity to go on tour with his band. Although Lizzie was very proud of him and his success with the band, now known worldwide, she expected him to stay in contact with his family. She expected him to at least answer his phone when she had important news for him. The news of her graduation with honours, the news of her getting picked up by the most prominent law firm in all of Miami, the news of her engagement to Wyatt.

She hadn't talked to her twin brother in what seemed like forever. Eight months ago Derek had gotten a call from his manager announcing the dates of their year long, world tour as a result of their newfound popularity. Derek had formed the band while in college studying digital media, anything to do with production being his passion. The band had become a hit within the school, but not without the hard work and years of practice. All five of them had met in their first year quickly becoming close. After a couple of weeks they all realized that they had similar dreams of fame and fortune. Deciding to start a band the all put in the hours of practice every day against the wishes of their parents. Most of the parents agreed that their dreams of fame and fortune were out of reach, but they wouldn't hear any of that.

Within their first and second years of university the band had many ups and downs. Not being able to find gigs, members threatening to quit, grades slipping up, but then they got their big break. Their years of practice had finally paid off. A few local bars had hired them to play a set every once in a while, then, finally, a few clubs in the area. Their songs had become quite a hit on campus, many of the students asking them to play at parties, fund-raisers or even small get togethers. One night, during one of their sets in a club an agent had confronted them backstage and expressed his interest in them. He had given them his card and told them to call him the following day to set up a meeting with his boss.

No longer than a month later the band had been offered a recording contract, their name became known worldwide, many countries asking for them to travel for a concert. Many of their songs had earned a spot on the Billboard Top 20 chart, one song, "Addicted To Crying", taking the spot for six weeks straight, the following four weeks the song remaining in the top five. At first the Delko family had been so proud of Derek and his achievements, despite the fact that he had dropped out of college to pursue this career choice. However, the more famous the band came, the less contact he had with his family. At one point in time Calleigh had to call his manager in order to get a message to him.

To say that they hated his profession was an understatement, but their pride and love for him never dwindled. For the first song the band had ever recorded, "I'm Grateful" was dedicated to his family, that song made it to the top ten, but only for a short moment. Nevertheless the family fell in love with it, until the time came for the unanswered phone calls, the absent birthdays, thanksgiving dinner, the list just seemed to go on. And it seemed like he was going to miss another, but what he didn't realize is how much this was worth to his family, to his twin sister. He was going to let them down again, and they weren't surprised.

_**XXX**_

"…and finally, I just want to wish the couple a long and fruitful marriage. Hopefully it will last as long as my relationship with that lovely_, youthful _blonde next to me."

Calleigh smiled and blushed under the gaze of the crowd, who began to laugh and applause Eric as his speech came to an end.

"I hate you, you know that right?" she whispered into his ear.

He turned to face her, "Love you too, babe."

Pressing a kiss to her lips he saw a flash in the corner of his eye, turning and sending a glare to Natalia, guiltily holding the camera, an apologetic smile on her face.

"It's your daughter's rehearsal dinner, leave Natalia's camera alone for one night, please?" Calleigh smiled sweetly.

Eric relented upon seeing that adorable pout that never failed to do him in, "Fine. But if I see that up on Facebook-"

"You don't even have Facebook."

He began to glare again and Calleigh let out a breath, "Fine, I'll talk to her."

"Thank you," he replied before looking to the happy couple seated next to his wife.

They were whispering to each other, goofy looking smiles on their faces. Eric smiled, their behaviour reminding him of his behaviour with Calleigh on their night. He was happy to know that Lizzie had found her person.

Just then, the doors to their back yard opened, revealing an all too familiar blonde man, standing in black dress pants, a white dress shirt, not tucked in, his blonde hair combed up into a mohawk. Eric felt the body next to his tense and heard the many gasps and mumbling coming from across the room.

Eric continued to gape at the young man, his features not changed in the least. He still looked exactly like the young lady Eric had just laid his eyes upon. His stubble gave him a few years he did not have, along with the visible under eye shadows, and the tired look in his eyes. Eric felt wave of emotions drown him as he continued to look at his son, after having not seen him in person for almost a year.

Snapping out of his reverie he stood up, "The food will be served in just a few minutes, please remain seated and chat amongst yourselves."

Excusing himself from the table he made his way across the lawn to Derek. Walking past him, he nodded to ask him inside, not wanting to make a scene at his daughter's rehearsal dinner.

He closed the door behind his son, turning to face him, a look of confusion, happiness and pure rage on his face. To say Derek was terrified was an understatement.

"Hi dad," he winced at the weakness in his voice.

"Derek, what the hell are you doing here?" Eric asked, trying so very hard not to sound as harsh as he intended.

"Lizzie's getting married isn't she? I want to be here for her."

Eric balled his fists, "What about Josie?"

"What about her? She isn't engaged too, is she?"

Eric let out a breath, "She turned eighteen last month. Why weren't you there for her?"

Derek let out a breath, "She's going to have other birthdays dad, this is Lizzie's _wedding day_. It's a bit more important than a birthday."

Eric narrowed his eyes and began to move toward the younger man, a furious look on his face.

"_Eric!" _Calleigh hissed, suddenly appearing behind him in the doorway, "Not here and not now. You know better than that."

Eric pulled back unwillingly and turned on his heels, not bothering to change his facial expression as he walked outside. Calleigh turned to face her son, a look of sorrow on her face. She simply shook her head and spoke softly, "Only come outside if you're staying."

"I'm not skipping out on the wedding, mom."

She spoke again, her voice a little more menacing, "Don't come outside unless you're staying, _for good. _We can't keep going through this, Derek. So you better find a solution, and fast."

_**XXX**_

Lizzie fell back onto the couch, her hand covering her face, "Where the _hell _did he come out from?"

"Beats me," Josie said, landing next to her. She had pulled her dark brown locks up into a messy bun, as she placed her feet up in her sister's lap.

"I mean he's been gone for almost nine months. _Nine _months, Jo. Why the hell would he come back?"

"Maybe he wants to see his other half get married."

"He wasn't there when I got engaged. He wasn't there for your birthday. He wasn't there for thanksgiving dinner, or even Christmas dinner."

"Well," Josie started.

"Fed-exing presents to us doesn't count, Jo," she replied, running her fingers along the length of Josie's calf.

Josie shrugged, "At least he sent us something, Liz. I mean he isn't exactly the person with the most free time."

Lizzie's head turned to face her sister, "You can_not _be defending him. Not after-"

"Liz, I get it. He abandoned us. He left us in the dust as his fame and fortune was just handed to him while we had to work long and hard for it. But we left him, too. We have been fine without him, we have been closer than ever actually, but he's all alone. I don't think his band mates are willing to have an emotional talk with him."

"It's his own fault! He didn't _have _to choose this path!"

"Are you telling me that if someone gave you a recording contract right now you wouldn't take it?"

"No!"

Josie raised an eyebrow, "Really? Because I seem to remember a certain eight year old that wanted to become the next Hannah Montana when she grew up."

"That was a long time ago," Lizzie responded, removing her gaze from the familiar hazel eyes of her sister.

Josie sighed, "My point is that he didn't know that this was going to happen. He probably even wants to stop because of how bad it's gotten. But we don't know that, because you won't talk to him. I know he could have stopped a while ago, he could have chosen us over his career, and I do blame him for not choosing us. But that's in the past. Lo que pasó, pasó. No need to dwell over what has happened when we can focus on the future and how we can fix it."

Josie had sat up and taken Lizzie's hand in hers, the two had always been close, despite the three-year difference. Josie was much wiser than her age, and Lizzie much more immature. They balanced each other out, and while Lizzie was extremely glad for her little sister, she and Derek had a special bond, one that she surely missed a lot more than she let on.

She narrowed her eyes at her sister, "When did you become so smart?"

Josie smiled softly, but replied in a sarcastic tone, "Probably when you became so childish."

Lizzie scoffed and picked up the cushion behind her to whack her sister on the head. Josie squealed but picked up the other cushion and got up off the couch to get a better angle to hit her sister. The living room was soon filled with laughter as the two girls chased each other across the room attacking each other until they both collapsed onto the carpet, exhausted.

After a moment, the younger brunette spoke up, "He texted me, after he left, but before dinner had finished."

Lizzie looked at her sister, who was avoiding her gaze, as she continued to play with the frilly ends of the pillow she still held in her hand. She sat up to get a better look at her sister, also prompting her to look up.

"What did he want?"

"He wants to have lunch with me tomorrow," she replied, her lower lip between her teeth, waiting for her sister to explode.

"Hopefully you can talk some sense into him like to did to me."

Josie smiled and met her sister's eyes, "I'll try."

A look of realization came over Lizzie's face, "Wait, is your mouth how you got yourself a later curfew than we ever did? And how you got to go to Vermont with Myka earlier this year?"

Josie opened her mouth to answer, but quickly got up and ran out of the room, her older sister chasing after her.

_**XXX**_

Derek sat in a small café out looking the ocean, sipping on the iced tea he had ordered. He took in the sea air as he wondered how in the world he had let the situation with his family get so bad. He ran his hands down his face and tried hard to figure out a solution, one that would benefit them all. But he couldn't. He only saw two options. Give up his dream to be with his family, or leave them behind.

"Hey."

He averted his gaze to the brunette standing in front of him, looking at him with soft eyes.

He smiled softly and stood up to hug his little sister, "Hey, Jo."

She reciprocated the hug, relishing in every moment with her older brother, not knowing the next time they would meet in person, be able to talk, far less share a hug. As the two pulled apart he gestured for her to have a seat.

"So how have you been?"

"Well, I'm in Miami U doing marine biology, wow big surprise. Umm, I've been in a relationship for the past five months and it's been amazing."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Therein lies the long, complicated story."

"I'll always have time for you."

Josie smiled and started, "Well, right after you left I was in a relationship with Michael. Cutest guy in school, well in my opinion. But after about a month into the relationship I started to feel weird. I didn't know what the hell was wrong. Then I started to talk to talk to Myka. I met her when I went to a conference in DC that my teacher recommended. Mom went with me, saying she had a friend to visit and stuff. The first day of the conference she asked if I knew where the conference for future marine biologists was going to be. Since I was going too we just figured we would go together. It turns out she went to St. Michael's and was applying to Miami U for marine biology as well."

Josie paused with a smile on her face, "Since then we just…I don't know we hit it off."

Derek scrunched his eyebrows together, "Wait are you telling me…"

Josie nodded, "I broke up with Michael about two weeks after we started to talk regularly. Then we both found out that we got into Miami U. She came down two weeks before school started and we've been together ever since."

Derek raised his eyebrows and looked down at his drink. After about a minute Josie began look at him intently, moving her head to try and get him to look at her in the eye.

"Der?" she inquired softly, "Say something."

Closing his eyes he spoke up, "I'm just processing this. I mean I leave for nine months and Lizzie is engaged, uncle Mark is getting a divorce, you're gay…I just I don't know how to deal with all of this at once."

Laying her hand atop his she spoke softly, "I know this is the last thing you want to hear but if you hadn't-"

"If I hadn't what, Jo? Followed my dreams? Became successful? Have a steady income plus more at the age of twenty-one?"

"Abandoned your family."

Derek looked away and Josie sighed, "Look. I know it was probably one of the hardest choices you have ever made. But you have to deal with the consequences, and this is one of them. So grow up and face what you've been dealt instead of avoiding it with every little excuse you can find. Because we can't wait anymore."

_**XXX**_

"No! I said I wanted them at the door as I enter, not down the aisle! That makes no sense!"

Calleigh rolled her eyes at her daughter, quarrelling with the wedding planner over the phone.

"Sometimes I really wonder how Wyatt puts up with her."

The blonde shrugged, "The things we do for love."

Wrapping his arms around her waist form behind Eric said softly, "You didn't have to do anything like that with me, though."

Calleigh turned her head to look at her husband's face, placing a hand on his cheek and pressing a kiss to the other, "You're so handsome."

Loosening his grip unconsciously Eric eyebrows scrunched together as Calleigh walked off into the living room, a smirk on her face. She plopped down next to Josie on the couch, turning her body to face the brunette. She had the remote in hand, flicking through the channels, but Calleigh could tell she wasn't really paying attention.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?"

Josie turned on the spot to face her mother, "I had lunch with Derek today. Well not so much lunch as a drink. And not _that _kind of drink, I had-"

Calleigh placed a finger on her lips to stop the ranting, "Josie, slow down. Breathe. Good. Now begin again."

"Derek texted me during the dinner last night and asked if we could go to lunch, so I went. Lizzie didn't want me to at first but I thought, you know, it couldn't hurt to just have lunch with him. I didn't tell you or dad because you have enough on your plate already with Lizzie being bridezilla and all, so I just went."

Josie paused for a long second, playing with her fingernails, her eyes trained on her hands. She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes, a look of worry coming over her face. Calleigh smiled as she recognized the actions, _They are all a bit too much like their father for their own good._

"I told him about Myka."

Calleigh's eyes widened a bit, but her face remained still, "What did he say?"

"He said he couldn't process all of it. That too much had happened in such a short space of time, Lizzie's engagement, uncle Mark's divorce, my relationship…he just, he couldn't take it. I _knew _shouldn't have told him. I don't know what I was thinking. Now he's definitely not going to come back," she finished, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey," Calleigh said, placing a hand on the younger woman's cheek, "You've come too far now to take a million steps back. You know that not everyone is going to accept this, you just have to deal with it and move on."

"I know. But I expected this from grandpa, from abuela, even from papí. But Derek…that just took me by surprise. It's like..."

"He's a different person," Calleigh finished for her.

"Yeah," she said softly, "he was so different before he left. I miss the old Derek."

Calleigh pulled her closer and hugged her to her side, "Don't we all."

_**XXX**_

"It's the day before the wedding, how can it not fit?"

Josie chuckled, "Relax, Liz. Señora Jackson can fix anything, right?"

Wyatt's mother, Abigail smiled in response, "Piece of cake. And what did I say about calling me missus Jackson?"

"It makes you feel like your mother-in-law," Josie cheeks tinged slightly, "Sorry, Abby."

Abigail smiled, "No problem. I'm just going to get the kit from my car, be right back."

Abby hopped to her feet and all but skipped out of the room. As she left Josie turned to face her sister and whispered, "How do put up with her?"

"With alcohol always nearby," Lizzie replied with a smile.

Taking an extended glance at her little sister her smile got bigger, "You look gorgeous, Jo."

Josie returned to smile and smoothed out the fabric of the deep lilac dress. Purple being Lizzie's favourite colour ever since she can remember she decided to make it the theme of the wedding. The bridesmaid dresses were a simple, long, elegant, strapless gown, fitted to suit each woman. The top of the dress was cut in a heart shape, fitted to her torso, but flowing down from the waist to just above the floor. Josie's dress was a little loose, something that Lizzie had taken a bit too seriously, but it was something that could be remedied.

"She always does," a female voice spoke up from the doorway.

The girls turned to face the redhead walking into the room. Josie blushed and looked down at her feet before enveloping her girlfriend into a deep embrace.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as they pulled apart.

"I came to check in on my girl before her special day," she said looking at Lizzie who smiled in return.

"Hey, Myka. I'm pretty good. Not as nervous as I expected to be."

Josie eyebrows shot right up at that last comment, "You just had a panic attack over which side of the doorway the lilies should be."

Myka giggled, "That's just Lizzie for you. Perfectionist to a point where it's just painful to watch."

Josie turned to the redhead, "At least you're not related to her."

Chuckling Myka grabbed Josie's hand, lacing their fingers, "No, but once she moves in with Wyatt she'll have someone else to annoy, won't she."

A smile crept onto the brunette's face as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Myka's cheek, "I knew I kept you around for a reason."

The redhead feigned hurt, "You mean you only want me for my sarcasm? How rude."

"Oh, please," Lizzie interjected, "You know that sarcasm is your first language. I'm pretty sure that when your mother asked you if you wanted your bottle you said 'Ya think?' "

The sisters said the last part in unison, erupting into a fit of laughter. Myka simply shook her head and moved to sit down on the armchair just when Abigail walked back into the room.

"What's the joke?"

Lizzie stopped laughing and ran a hand through her hair, "Just teasing little Myka over there."

Abigail smiled, "Don't pay them any heed, darling. Apart they're bad, but together they're just plain mean."

Myka laughed, "Glad to see someone who agrees with me."

Josie and Lizzie placed their hands atop their chests, Lizzie speaking up, "Us?"

"We're angels," Josie continued.

Myka scoffed, earning her a glare from the younger brunette. She raised her hands in her defense, "Hey, you're the one that said you only wanted me for my smart mouth."

Narrowing her eyes Josie was about to reply when Abigail spoke up, "Sweetie, try not to move. Don't want to stick you, now."

Myka grinned, but it soon disappeared after seeing the menacing look on her girlfriend's face. She smirked and blew her a kiss.

"Smart ass."

"Oh, get a room will you?" Lizzie said, rolling her eyes.

"Not in this house," Eric said as he walked in, "How are my favourite girls?"

"Fine," Lizzie and Josie replied.

"I was actually talking to Abigail and Myka."

Lizzie scoffed and picked up a pillow, hurtling it at her father.

"I'm great, Eric. Thanks for asking," Abigail replied with a smile.

Turning to look at the redhead Eric raised an eyebrow, "How about you, Myka?"

Still stunned that he even cared about how she felt Myka replied softly, her voice cracking a little, "I'm good, mister Delko. How are you?"

"Can't complain," he replied with a shrug, "How have classes been going?"

Josie watched on with a smile, overjoyed that her extremely Catholic father was making an attempt to get to know her girlfriend. It warmed her heart to realize that he was making a genuine effort to get to know one of the most important people in her life.

Just then Sophie, Kani and Andrew walked in. Andrew raised an eyebrow, "Is it a party in here or something?"

"Oh my gosh!" Lizzie exclaimed, running over to hug the three of them, "When did you guys get back? I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow morning."

"And miss an epic bachelor party? Doubtful," Andrew replied with a smile.

"How was the trip?" Josie asked after rolling her eyes.

"It was pretty interesting, found out that we all want to go to different schools, so breaking that to mom and dad was kind of difficult," Sophie said with a grimace.

"Yeah," Kani continued, "Mom almost had a coronary."

"She doesn't really expect you guys to be together all the time, does she?"

"You underestimate the power of Natalia Wolfe," Eric said, leaving the room.

Abigail then spoke up, "Okay, Josie I'm going to have to help you out of this dress without jostling the pins, so upstairs we go."

Josie's eyes widened and looked to her sister, a pleading look on her face. Lizzie simply smiled and silently urged her sister to follow the older woman up the staircase.

As they cleared the corner Kani spoke up, "I take it Josie still hasn't taken to the mother-in-law. Thought that was supposed to be your job."

Lizzie grinned, "I've learned how to deal with her. I'm just keeping that secret to myself for a little while."

"To think that you getting married would have changed you, even in the slightest," Sophie said.

Andrew scoffed, "Lizzie? Right. That will happen when Myka over there switches teams."

Narrowing her eyes, Myka replied, "In your dreams, Wolfe."

"In whose dreams?" Josie asked as she entered the room and took a seat next to the redhead, her arm slung around her shoulders.

"That didn't take long," Lizzie commented.

Josie gave her a look to which she could do nothing but giggle. Calleigh then walked into the room, phone in hand, "You guys want pizza for lunch?"

The group nodded in agreement before relaying their orders.

"Let's go round back," Lizzie suggested, getting up.

The group followed when the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Sophie said.

However, as she opened the door, she instantly regretted it.

"Derek?" she said softly.

"Hey, Soph."

"Wh- What are you doing here?"

"I'm assuming you mean in town. I'm here for Lizzie's wedding, granted she lets me come."

An awkward silence passed between the two, Derek looking intently at Sophie who was trying oh so very hard to avoid his gaze. His deep brown orbs that served to do nothing but to drown her in the past, make her melt, make her fall in love with him even more. She couldn't let that happen now. Especially not after how he left: without a word; without even so much as a goodbye. She hated him immensely for that, but how she loved him.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she blinked, fighting them, trying to get them to go away, because she can't show this emotion in front of him, she can't give him that satisfaction.

"Derek?"

Sophie closed her eyes and thanked God that Kani had appeared when she did. Her sister came between the two of them, keeping a protective hand blindly on Sophie's waist, holding her behind.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Lizzie."

Kani narrowed her eyes, "Does she want to see you?"

Derek shrugged, "Why don't we ask her?"

"I don't think-"

"Who's at the door, guys?"

Lizzie appeared behind the sisters, "Derek? What are you doing here?"

"Why is everyone acting like I can't be here? I grew up here, too."

Lizzie crossed her arms, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you," he said, softly this time.

Just then, Josie's voice appeared out of nowhere, "Come on guys, let's give them a minute."

Kani reluctantly left while Sophie was the first to leave the room. Josie stopped for a moment to whisper into Lizzie's ear, "Listen and talk, don't jump to conclusions and yell."

Lizzie wanted to turn and tell Josie to shove it, but she knew she was right. _Why the hell must she be so smart?_

The twins stood in the doorway while everyone cleared the hall, looking intently at each other. Lizzie took in his appearance once again. He looked visibly less tired, though the under eye bags were still there, he had shaved and looked like he had gotten a good night's sleep the night before.

She did not expect him to show up like this, right before her wedding. She had sent him an invitation, not knowing whether or not he would get it, not expecting him to attend at all. So to see him, right now, in the front door of their home, something just seemed off.

"Why are you here, Derek?"

"I'm here for you're wedding, Liz."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Why are you _here_?"

Derek's eyebrows came together, "I don't know what you mean?"

"Why are you here, why now? It's not like this is the most important event that has happened in the past nine months. Thanksgiving, Christmas, Josie's birthday, mom and dad's _anniversary_. None of that mattered to you, huh?"

"That's bull, Lizzie, and you know it."

"Do I? Why must I be the reason you come back? You never cared about anyone else, why must it seem like it's my fault you came back? Do you really hate me that much? No one wants you here, Derek. Just do us a favour and leave. You've caused enough hurt to last a lifetime."

Derek let out a breath and held up his hand, pointing an index finger at her.

"You," he began harshly, "you of all people should know that all of that mattered to me. You should know that my family is the one thing that I can't stand losing. That right now, the fact that you guys want me gone, out of your lives, is _killing _me. But what hurts most of all, what cuts the deepest, is that you consider me coming back for you a burden. That you consider it to be the worst possible thing that could happen to you. Not even that I wanted to come back for _me_."

Lizzie continues to watch him, tears brimming in his eyes as he spoke. She knew she had hit a soft spot when she told him that; maybe she should have listened to Josie. She didn't mean to make him cry. She may have been confused and angry as to why he came back, but hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do. But maybe it was too late to take it back.

"I came back for _you_. _You, _Lizzie. Not just becauseyou're my twin, not because I wanted to punish you. But because I missed you. All of you. I want to do nothing but make you happy, whatever the cost. If it means leaving and avoiding my family…I don't know what the hell to do."

She could hear the pain in his voice, she could feel how traumatized he was, and she just had to be the person that had caused it. Maybe it was better that he left, maybe she was right. Life had been a lot more peaceful without him, but it hadn't been the same. She missed him so much, was she able to let him go again?

Derek looked at Lizzie, trying to gauge her feelings, the feelings that he had caused. Maybe it is better that he left, he seemed to cause less drama when he wasn't around. It killed him, oh how it killed him. But now he knew what to do. His head dropped as he looked to the floor and began to sway. He walked closer to Lizzie, finally capturing her attention. Placing a hand under her chin he lifted her to gaze into the green eyes that he once found solace in. He smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Tightly closing her eyes, Lizzie tried desperately to will the tears away. She pressed her lips together in a straight line, attempting to hold back a sob that escaped no matter what.

"I love you," he whispered, almost inaudibly.

Stepping back slowly he let his hand linger under her chin before opening the door and leaving his home once again.

Unable to hold anything in, Lizzie fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face, sobs freely escaping her lips. She curled up on the floor, her hands touching the floor, her head buried in her hands. Feeling a comforting hand on her back her head turned to gaze into the familiar green eyes of her mother, kneeling next to her on the wooden floor.

The older woman pulls her daughter in, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and hugging her to her body. She rubs her arm soothingly and whispers sweet nothings into her ear, doing all she can, as she could not even fathom how much this hurt her.

_**XXX**_

"Derek! Wait!"

The blonde stopped and turned on the spot to see his younger sister all but sprinting toward him.

His eyebrows scrunched together, "What are you doing, Josie?"

"She didn't mean it."

His eyebrows rose at that comment, "Yeah, right, Jo. You and I both know what she said. And Lizzie rarely goes back on what she says."

"She's just a bit stubborn, Der," Josie said, still trying to catch her breath.

Derek crossed his arms, not knowing what to say. Thankfully, Josie spoke up.

"Listen. You and I both know that Lizzie will hurt more than ever if you _don't _show up tomorrow."

"But what am I supposed to say when I get there? I still don't know what the hell I'm doing! There's no possible solution to this, Jo. I have to choose. Between my dream, the one thing I thought I'd never be able to achieve, and my family, the one thing I refuse to lose."

Josie sighed, "I can't possibly understand what's going on in your head right about now, but sometimes your head isn't the best thing to use. Listen to your heart Derek. Do what you _feel _is right."

Derek closed his eyes and shook his head, "It's not that easy, Jo. What the hell am I going to do if I quit? And if I don't how can I deal with not being able to see my parents grow old. Meet my nieces and nephews. See your relationship grow."

He paused for a moment before treading cautiously, "She's the redhead right?"

The brunette nodded and Derek smiled, "She's beautiful."

Josie blushed, "Thanks."

After a moment of silence Josie spoke up once again, "There's always a solution, Derek. Always a way. It will all work out in the end, if it hasn't, then it's not the end yet. You just have to search for it."

Derek opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He looked at his little sister with a small smile, "You're just like mom, you know that?"

A corner of her mouth turned up into a smile, "Heard it once or twice."

Derek pulled her into a tight hug, "Thanks, Jo. I've still got some thinking to do, but I needed that."

Reciprocating the hug Josie whispered, "Anything to get the old you back."

_**XXX**_

The following day had been hectic, to say the least. Lizzie, though she had woken up on time was frantic. Her make up artist had gotten into an accident on the way to the house and showed up almost twenty minutes late. After that, the flowers had been delivered to the wrong church about fourty five minutes away from the actual location.

Words Calleigh had never heard her daughter use in her life were flowing from her mouth with extreme ease, in both Spanish and English. By the time Lizzie had put on the dress the flowers had been delivered to the church and were being set up as quickly as possible.

Lizzie had refused to let any of this affect her, though. Despite the angry phone calls she had a smile on her face throughout the rest of the day.

"Today is my wedding day," she stated, "I am getting married today no matter what happens."

She, her mother and her bridesmaids had climbed into the limo awaiting them in the driveway and made their way to the church, thanking God the whole way that there was no traffic. When they arrived it was only fifteen minutes until the wedding was due to start. Lizzie was very happy to hear that Wyatt had everything under control and was ready himself.

She entered the room in the back and smoothed out her white dress, cocking her head to the side. With a small smile on her face Lizzie tried hard not to pinch herself. She was really here, about to get married to the love of her life, in the most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her life.

After weeks and weeks of searching with her mother she had finally found the dress in the smallest most isolated store she had ever seen. Once she had walked in she had seen it. Hanging up on the highest shelf. She put it on and had earned gasps from everyone in the store, her mother, her sister, even the clerks.

As she turned to look at it for the first time on her she gasped. The dress clung to her every curve, flowing down to her feet from her waist. The strapless bodice had an elegant cream ribbon, decorated in small jewels and patterns that wrapped its way around her midsection and back before coming up and forming a strap behind her neck. Deciding that the dress looked better with her hair down, she had left her wavy light brown hair down and had settled for an elegant clip pulling it back on the left side of her head. She was truly a vision.

As she looked at her reflection in the mirror she recalled her mother's face upon seeing her walk out in the dress. A look of pure astonishment and joy, tears forming in her eyes.

"You look absolutely amazing, sweetie," a voice said from behind her.

Lizzie grinned, trying hard to keep her own tears at bay, "Thanks, mommy."

Calleigh looked down at her feet and looked up at her daughter once again, "You, um, you have a visitor."

Lizzie turned on the spot, her dress and her hair swirling at the sudden movement. "Who could possibly-"

She stopped mid-sentence as she finally saw the person entering the room. Dressed in a tux he looked extremely handsome, his hair now combed down from the stylish mohawk he sported just the other day.

"Hey, Liz."

She inhaled sharply, and remained rooted to the spot, not sure of what to say. The two just continued to gaze at each other, remaining silent for fear of ruining the moment. Calleigh, feeling awkward quietly stepped out of the room closing the door behind her.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence Derek finally spoke up, "You look amazing, Liz."

Fighting the smile she knew was going to appear anyway she replied softly, "Thanks."

The pregnant silence then returned once again, driving Lizzie mad. Looking at the floor she shook her head, "Why are you doing this to me, Derek?"

He cocked his head to the side, "What?"

"I was fine with being mad at you, I had no other choice. You were gone, out of my life and I hated you for it. I was finally fine with the concept of never seeing you again. Then you come back. You come back and make me face you. Make me wonder why the hell I'm mad at you. Worse, you make me love you again. I was prepared to hate you for the rest of my life, you had quickly become the last person I ever wanted to see, then you just reappear and all those feelings go right out the window."

Derek remains rooted to the spot, mouth closed, not knowing what in the world he could say in response to that. Thankfully for him, Lizzie continued.

"What do you want, Derek?" Derek blinked slowly, taking his lower lip into his mouth.

"I want… I want what we had. What we had before we separated. I miss you, Liz. More than you know."

"Then why-"

"I couldn't turn an opportunity like that down! A once in a lifetime opportunity for fame and fortune! You can't tell me you wouldn't have taken it."

Lizzie looked at him, waiting for him to continue. What he did next, however, surprised her. Keeping eye contact, he walked towards her and enveloped her into his arms. At first she resisted, not wanting to melt into his arms like she did before, those arms that had the ability to make all of her problems go away. She wanted so bad not to hug him back…but she knew she couldn't. She found her arms moving of their own accord and wrapping themselves around his waist as her head rested upon his shoulder. Tears pricked her eyes as she inhaled a familiar scent and felt a sense of comfort.

"You're going to crease my dress."

Derek laughed and let go of his sister, moving far enough not to crease the dress, but close enough to cup her cheek.

"After the tour is finished in two months, I'm coming home. Not doing constant record deals, concerts half way across the country, signings…nothing. I have officially made the record for the shortest life on the radar."

Lizzie giggled and pulled him in again for another hug, "What are you going to do? I thought that was your dream?"

"It is," he said, pulling away, "But after a while it's just too much. I've lived out my dream, however short it may have been. Now I want to take it slow, settle down maybe."

Lizzie raised a brow, "Does Soph have anything to do with this revelation?"

Derek looked at his feet bashfully, "I doubt she would even want to talk to me."

Lizzie took his hand in hers, "You'd be surprised."

Derek's eyebrows furrowed together, but before he could form a response Lizzie had dragged him out of the room by their joined hands.

"C'mon. You're walking me down the aisle."

Derek's eyebrows raised and his eyes widened, "Isn't that dad's job?"

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind," she said with a soft smile.

Before he could speak up, they had reached the back of the chapel they ran into the whole family. Eric dressed sharply in his tux, Calleigh on his arm looking as radiant as ever in a modest turquoise gown, the thick straps forming an 'X' on her back. Josie, Kani, Sophie and Isabel stood huddled up talking about something seemingly important, all of them in the lilac dresses.

As the twins approached the group all murmuring ceased, replaced by small smiles and looks of understanding, on all faces except one.

Eric stood with a concerned look on his face, eyes only on the man whose hand was covered by Lizzie's.

"Papí," Lizzie admonished, "Be nice. He means well."

"It'll take a bit more than your word to make me believe that, Liz."

Lizzie continued to glare at her father as he continued to glare at Derek. The competition seemed to be endless until Derek spoke up not too long later.

"Then let me prove it to you. When my tour is done I'll be back. I'll come home, find a place of my own and a job of my own. I'll never abandon you guys again. The past nine months have been so hard for me, and I don't expect you to believe me. But I'm going to make you. I'm going to make you believe that I'm not going anywhere."

Lizzie squeezed his hand in comfort, keeping her eyes on her father.

His lips in a straight line Eric nodded knowingly, strengthening his grip on Calleigh's arm he spoke up, "We have a wedding to attend."

Lizzie broke out into a grin before snapping back into an authoritarian mode, "You guys know what to do! Mom and dad you go out first. Josie and Isabel follow, then Kani and Sophie. The music will start once the doors open. Let's go people!"

All the bridesmaids rolled their eyes dramatically while lining up behind the older couple.

As they began to file out Derek turned to face his sister, "I'm so proud of you, Liz. You've grown up, faster than me."

Lizzie smiled sweetly before replying, sarcasm dripping with every word, "We all knew that was going to happen."

Derek narrowed his eyes at his laughing sister.

"C'mon, Der. You have one last job to do."

_**XXX**_

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Lizzie replies, looking deep into Wyatt's eyes.

Closing the gap she slides her lips against her husband's, not able to get over the fact that she could call him that. As she pulled away she had what was probably the biggest smile on her face.

"I'm happy you and Derek made up."

"Me too."

"I don't know him that well, but you two seem close, so I guess I need to get used to him, huh?"

Lizzie smiled, "Yeah. Once he finishes his tour he's not going anywhere any time soon."

After a moment of silence a single voice booms over the microphone, "Umm, goodnight everyone. I bet you all know who I am; if not them I'm Derek Delko, Lizzie's twin brother. Umm, this evening I'd like to sing a favourite song of mine, dedicated to the people most important to me, my family."

Derek's hand begins to quake slightly as he adjusts his guitar. Closing his eyes he takes in a deep breath and exhales, opening his eyes. He looks at his sister, the bride, as his fingers start to strum a soft melody. He then opens his mouth, a beautiful melody coming from it. Words flowing from his lips as if they were meant to do so.

_And when it rains,_

_On this side of town it touches, everything._

_Just say it again and mean it,_

_We don't miss a thing._

_You made yourself a bed,_

_At the bottom of the blackest hole; _

_And convinced yourself that_

_It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore._

Derek's eyes dart from each member of his family, from Lizzie, to his mother and father, to Josie; singing the song to them from the bottom of his heart.

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh, I need the ending._

_So why can't you stay,_

_Just long enough to explain?_

This was one of his favourite songs; he could play it over and over on his laptop and not get tired of it. He had only ever played it once for Josie when she asked him to play for her for the first time. He surprised himself by remembering all of the chords and transitions that he had previously used.

_And when it rains,_

_Will you always find an escape?_

_Just running away,_

_From all of the ones who love you,_

_From everything._

_You made yourself a bed,_

_At the bottom of the blackest hole;_

_And you'll sleep 'til May,_

_And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore._

His eyes had drifted to Sophie, his gaze meeting hers and keeping at as he continued to sing, his voice slowly getting louder.

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_And oh, oh, I need the ending._

_So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_Take your time._

_Take my time._

_Take these chances to turn it around. _

_Take these chances; we'll make it somehow._

_And take these chances to turn it around, _

_Just turn it around._

_Oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh I need an ending._

_So why can't you stay,_

_Just long enough to explain?_

_You can take your time, take my time._

With his eyes closed Derek sings the last line and hums in melody, taking in the words of his absolute favourite song as they roll off his tongue. He opens his eyes during the applause and smiles softly, taking a modest bow and stepping off the stage.

He is quickly pulled into an embrace, the familiar smell of vanilla invading his senses.

"I guess you liked it?"

"Liked it?" Josie exclaimed, "I _loved_ it. Love the song more, but you did pretty good."

Derek glared as Josie stuck out her tongue with a knowing smirk.

"Umm, I kinda got a job."

Josie's eye widened and she bounced on her heels, "Really? Where? Doing what? No way!"

Derek chuckled and placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her jumping, "I'm going to be teaching music at our old prep school. I start at the beginning of the next school year, giving me enough time to finish my previous commitment."

Josie grinned and jumped into his arms again, "I'm so proud of you, Der. And so _unbelievably _glad that you're back."

"Me, too, Jo," he replied pulling her tight.

After a small moment, Josie pulled out of the embrace as she noticed Lizzie standing behind Derek.

She pressed her lips together and pointed behind her, "I have a girl to go and dance with. Later."

Derek's brows furrowed in confusion. A light tap on his shoulder made him turn abruptly to land on the familiar eyes of his twin sister.

"Hey, Liz," he breathed out.

Lizzie said nothing and kept a straight face, causing Derek to lose some hope in his performance. Especially when he saw a lone tear escape her left eye. He reached up and brushed it away.

"You shouldn't be sad on your wedding day."

"I'm not," she all but whispered.

Derek's eyes met hers quickly, finding happiness in her gaze, though no smile present. She moved forward and pulled the blonde into a hug, this time not caring about the state of her dress. She held him tight to her and turned so that her face was buried in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you," she said softly, not needing to say anything else, or rather, not knowing what to say to convey her exact emotions at that moment in time.

"Anytime, sis."

Lizzie smiled and let him go, "Come on, let's dance."

Not too far away Josie looked on at her brother and sister with a small smile on her face. She was so glad that Derek was back, but even gladder that Lizzie had taken him back. The family definitely was not the same without him. She turned back to face her dance partner, who was looking at her intently, an adoring look on her face.

"You know, you really do creep me out a bit when you do that."

Myka quirked a brow, "Oh, but it's okay when you do it?"

Josie blushed and Myka spoke up again with a smirk, "Thought so."

After a moment of silence the redhead spoke up again, "I'm glad Derek's back. I mean I've never even had a conversation with him, but he makes you and Liz happy, and that's all that matters."

"He does, I missed him, so much."

"I know, boo," Myka replied, playing with a stray curl on Josie's shoulder.

Josie smiled, "I love you."

Myka's eyes widened a bit, "You do?"

Josie nodded, "I do. And I sure hope you do, too. Otherwise I'd just feel like an idiot that-"

She was cut off abruptly by Myka's lips on hers. The kiss ended quickly as Myka was practically dying to get the next words out of her mouth.

"I love you, too, Josephine."

Josie narrowed her eyes, "Okay, now that just ruined the moment."

Myka grinned before leaning in again, but was interrupted by someone clearing his throat. The couple turned to see Derek with his arm outstretched, "May I cut in?"

Myka stepped back allowing him to take Josie's hand, but he stopped her by taking her hand in his. She looked to Josie for confirmation, an equal look of astonishment on the brunette's face. Smiling, Josie nodded before walking off in the direction of her father.

"May I have this dance?"

Eric chuckled and nodded, following the shorter woman onto the dance floor.

Calleigh watched on from her seat, the, now, six most important people in her life dancing and enjoying themselves right in front of her. Never in a long time did she think she would be able to say that her daughter was more successful than she ever was at the young age of twenty-one. Never would she have ever thought that she could say that her son was known worldwide. Never would she have ever thought to be able to say that her daughter's girlfriend was just down right adorable. She looked on as the six of them danced the night away, wondering where Natalia was and why she was missing probably the best Kodak moment of the night. Shaking her head she pulled out her cell phone, angling and zooming just enough to get all six of them in the shot. Setting it as her wallpaper she leaned back into her seat, crossing her legs.

Remembering what her husband had told her just a few years ago she smiled and repeated it softly, "A little bit of love really does go a long way."


End file.
